Wedding Day Hell
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: As Chrissie's wedding looms, an old foe of Sarah Jane has plans for revenge. Can Sarah Jane and an old friend save the world again? Third in the Luke/Maria Series.
1. The Breakout

**Ok, next story in the Luke/Maria series. And before I even start, a notice. Although the last two stories haven't really been linked apart from the occasional mention, the events of this story have a impact on the fifth of the stories I'm posting. Plus, this story should be completed before the end of the month (Or even earlier). So now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Breakout

**HMP Broadfell Two Years Early Midnight**

The alarms were raised the moment they noticed she was gone. The most evil criminal in the prison, who had been inside for over thirty years. For she had tried to take over the world in the name of science. She may have escaped the arrest of Think Tank by UNIT but she had been caught by MI5 less than a week later and sentenced to life imprisonment. Yet somehow she had managed to escape.

"Find her, find her!" The guards cried, looking round the area surrounding the prison, assuming she had escaped that way.

Unbeknown to them, she had instead escaped through a series of complex tunnels that ran underneath the prison until she found herself in a series of air vent where she then pushed the vent cover away to reveal an underground laboratory. She was free and her new life was about to begin. But before she could start again, there was one thing she had to deal with. The reason she had been in prison. The infernal UNIT Scientific Advisor The Doctor and his associate Sarah Jane Smith.

**

* * *

**

13 Bannerman Road Two Years Early

After sending Maria home, and settling Luke down in his room, Sarah Jane was sat in the living room finally able to relax after the day she had had when suddenly the phone rang. She sighed, moving towards the hallway were the phone was.

"Hello" She said as she picked the phone up.

"Sarah Jane Smith" The smooth voice of Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart came out of the phone.

"Sir Alistair. Well, this is a surprise."

"Considering what happened today Sarah Jane, I'm surprised you weren't expecting this.

"Oh, you know!"

"I can't exactly miss an explosion at a pop factory now can I? Nor can I miss the fact that you've mysteriously acquired a son! Care to explain?"

"Sorry, something are best left secret."

"Indeed. Now, another matter I need to discuss with you. I assume you haven't seen the news yet."

"No, I was just about to put in on though. Why, what's happened?"

"Hilda Winters has escaped from Broadfell."

Sarah's face fell. Hilda Winters had been the leader of the Scientific Reform Society, a group who believed that the scientific elite should be ruled society. Under the cover name of Think Tank, they tried to use a robot to steal the codes for the nuclear missiles of the United States of America, China, and Russia and were going to fire unless the world came to their terms. After the robot when berserk, UNIT stormed in and arrested most of the members. Some, including Miss Winters, escaped only to be caught by MI5 in the following weeks and months. All of the members had been sent to prison, those who were of low rank for a few years, the middle rank members were just being released now while those at the top, including Miss Winters, had been sentenced to life with no chance of parole. Now though, Hilda Winters was free and Sarah Jane knew it was only a matter of time before the two women would once again come face to face with each other.

**

* * *

**

26 Charley Grove Hammersmith 21**st**** July 2010**

To everyone who walked or lived on the street, number 26 was an empty, desolate property that no estate agent could sell. It had been abandoned for over a year now ever since the Staffords, who supposed lived there with their son Ashley, had disappeared when everyone discovered that the Staffords had been lying about the identity of their son, who was actually the son of renowned investigative journalist Sarah Jane Smith.

But what they didn't know was that the house had been bought by a Miss Harriet Williams and her son. But what the estate agent who sold it didn't realise was that Harriet Williams was in fact convicted criminal Hilda Winters who had been on the run for two years. She was using number 26 as a home base for her and her son. In reality, she had also acquired an old factory unit in the Ealing area as a base for her ultimate plot. The revenge plot she had been planning every day of her prison life and every day since her escape. The end of Sarah Jane Smith.

* * *

**13 Bannerman Road 21****st**** July 2010**

The bright morning sunlight streaming through the curtain was the reason Luke Smith had awoken early. The lovely summer days were at their peak and everyone was excited. Luke rolled over in his bed and looked over at the sleeping form of his girlfriend lying on the spare mattress on the floor. Luke grinned at the change that had happened in the last few weeks. Maria had returned from America three weeks earlier for the whole summer when originally she and her dad were only supposed to be coming for her mum's wedding.

Suddenly Luke heard a sound outside his bedroom door. He watched as the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal his mum standing there. "Mum" Luke said.

"Luke, what are you doing up at this time?" Sarah Jane asked, surprised that Luke was awake so early.

"The sunlight" Luke smiled. "It woke me up."

Suddenly there was a groaning noise from the other side of the room as Maria rolled over to look at the pair. "Urgh, morning!" She groaned before asking "What time is it?"

"Half past Six" Sarah Jane replied.

"You what?" Maria groaned. "Half Six! What are you doing up at this time in the morning?"

Luke grinned at his girlfriend. "The sunlight woke me up."

"And I'm always up at this time on a morning" Sarah Jane smiled. "You two don't have to get up yet. Why do you just chat? Quietly mind you!" And Sarah Jane left the room.

* * *

Outside 13 Bannerman Road, hid in the shadows of the trees, was an old foe of Sarah Jane's, watching and waiting for the right moment to take her revenge.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for all the scene and time jumps but they are necessary and will not really feature again.**

**Please review and give me your comments.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	2. Revenge: A Dish Best Served Cold

**Right, chapter 2! Sorry but I'm a bit drunk but still this is the next chapter. Which sort-of set the wheels turning. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Revenge: A Dish Best Served Cold

Stood outside 13 Bannerman Road, Hilda Winters watched as her nemesis leave the house. She had been watching Sarah Jane Smith ever since she had escaped prison. And she knew about her son, Luke Smith. She knew he had been created by aliens the very same day that she had escaped prison. She watched as the Smiths and two other people. Hilda smiled villainously at the four. "Well, well Sarah Jane. You've really done well for yourself, haven't you?" She muttered before she was cut off by the ringing of her phone.

She answered. "Hello?"

"Mother" The voice of her son came through the phone speaker. "How's the plan going?"

"Be patient child" Hilda snapped. "We must wait until both guilty parties are in the same place. And then we will both destroy our nemesis!"

"Good!" Her son answered. "Then we shall be free to take the world!"

"Indeed my child but until then remain hidden. We cannot allow Miss Smith to discover your existence. Not yet! Now, goodbye" She softened. "I will see you later, son!" She hung the phone up after he replied. She now knew where Sarah Jane was; now all she had to wait for was the final piece of the jigsaw. The Doctor.

**

* * *

**

Inside The Tardis

"So, where are we going then Doctor?" Amy asked as the Doctor barrelled round the console flying the Tardis towards the destination.

"I told you. Time for you two to learn a bit more about me. So, I'm taking you to meet an old friend." The Doctor said who had stopped dancing round to type something. He then handed Amy a print-out. "Sarah Jane Smith. Investigate Journalist and alien investigator. Used to travel with me ooh, about thirty maybe forty years ago."

"Your years or ours?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yes sorry, your years" The Doctor said. "About five hundred years for me since she stopped travelling with..." The Doctor was cut off by a beeping sound. "Oh, hello. Distress signal. Hold on!"

The Tardis landed with a thump. The Doctor barrelled out. "Oh, right!" Standing in front of him was HMP Broadfell, the prison that had been the final resting place for Lucy Saxon, the Master's wife. Though it had been destroyed. Unless...

"Doctor!" The Doctor turned to see Rory and Amy exit the Tardis. "Where are we?"

"Erm right! HMP Broadfell" He checked his watch. "Oh, that's why. It's 24th August 2008. And this is where the..."

"Space-time telegraph summoned you Doctor" A familiar voice cause the Doctor to spin round to notice Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart heading towards him, booted and suited in his old-school UNIT attire. "Doctor, Sarah Jane was right, you do keep getting younger!"

"Brigadier!" The Doctor called, engulfing his old friend in a hug. "How are you? And yes, I am looking younger but don't tell Sarah about this visit, got that? I'm actually on my way to visit her. Well, her in two years time but you pull me off course. Anyway, what's the deal here? Rory, Amy!" The Doctor suddenly remembered his companions. "Allow me to introduce The Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Brigadier, allow me to introduce Rory and Amy Pond!"

"Williams!" Rory muttered.

"Pond" Amy chuckled. "He got us right! You're so under the thumb!"

Sir Alistair looked at Amy. "Oh! You didn't used to be known as Amelia Pond did you?" He asked.

Amy was caught off guard. "Yes. Why?"

Sir Alistair sighed. "Our psychotherapist still hasn't recovered from the shock of you biting him. Still, that was years ago."

Amy sighed. "Anyway..." She started before the Doctor cut her off.

"So, what's the problem here?" The Doctor asked.

Sir Alistair sighed. "Hilda Winters. That's what. Escaped yesterday while most of the prison officers were under the control of this" he raised a bottle of Bubble Shock. "Bubble Shock. Contains Bane. Mean anything to you, Doctor?"

"Bane. Oh, yes. Encountered them way back. But what were they doing here on Earth? And if they were controlling everyone, how did Hilda Winters escape?"

Amy looked at the bottle. "Oh, I remember that. Nasty stuff, one of the 2% it didn't work on I was. And so was lover boy here" She nodded at Rory. "And anyway, the factory blew up and everyone returned to normal."

"Except it was that moment Miss Winters choose to make her escape. Except nobody can find her" Sir Alistair sighed. "But she left this note." He handed the note to the Doctor who studied it carefully. It read:

_To do list_

_Defeat Sarah Jane Smith_

_Destroy UNIT_

_Kill The Doctor_

"Oh, right. Sorry, she's planning on killing me and destroying Sarah. Oh, but she wouldn't. Not now. Maybe..." A thought came to the Doctor. "Oh, two years. She's waiting two years. But why? Amy! Rory! Come on! We've got a date with Sarah Jane Smith!"

* * *

The Tardis landed with a thump on the corner of Bannerman Road. The Doctor legged it outside to see Hilda Winters stood behind a tree opposite Sarah Jane's.

"Doctor!" Amy tapped him on the shoulder as she and Rory exited the Tardis. "What's the matter?"

The Doctor jumped slightly before turning to face them. "See the women behind the tree?" The pair nodded. "She's Hilda Winters. The place and time we've just come from is the day after she escaped from the prison. And now she's after revenge against both me and the women I was telling you we were going to visit, Sarah Jane Smith. And we have to stop her!"

"And how are we doing that?" Rory asked as the Doctor turned to look at the tree, only to see that Hilda had disappeared.

"Where's she gone?" The Doctor muttered under his breath, before a scream made him turn round. "Rory, where's Amy?"

Rory looked around. "Amy! AMY! AMY!" He screamed.

"Rory, Rory. Look at me. Right, calm down. Ok, we will find Amy. Understand. But first, we need to leave and find somewhere safer to deal with this. And we just have to wait 3 days. And then, we help Sarah Jane!" The pair entered the Tardis before moving slightly moving to outside London. "Don't worry Sarah Jane, Amy! I'm coming!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 should be here later in the week, maybe next Saturday.**

**Please review and give me your comments.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	3. The Hen Night Disaster

**Ok, we're on the way. Sorry for the misleading title but I had orginally planned to show what happened at the ladies' night in before Rani arrived. But I think this will be enough. I might even have the next chapter ready later on. So, enjoy!**

* * *

The Hen Night Disaster

**Two days later**

Luke groaned as the morning sunlight streaming through the window woke him from his slumber. Yawning he pulled his duvet over his head. The gang had been out until late trying to round up a number of Adipose babies that had escaped from a crashed nursery ship. Having found them all, they had rounded them up in a baby's play pen in the attic with K-9 watching them.

At that moment, Luke felt something jump onto his bed. Lowering his duvet, he gasped as he saw one of the Adipose grinning at him. "MUM!" He called.

"Urgh!" Luke's scream woke Maria from her slumber. "What's going on?"

Sarah Jane ran through the open door followed by Alan and Sue. "Luke" She yawned before noticing the Adipose stood on his bed. "Oh! Right!" She said before she bolted up to the attic door to see every one of the little aliens waking round the attic. "K-9" She called as Sue, Alan, Maria and Luke joined her, Luke holding the Adipose.

"Mistress, assistance require" K-9 said from underneath the chaise longue. "Adipose escaped."

"We know K-9" Luke replied looking at the playpen. "But how?" The Adipose in his arms began wriggling. Luke struggled to hold on as it dropped to the floor running towards the pen. "That's weird!"

"What's weird?" Maria asked as she continued to watch the other Adipose babies run around the attic, knocking things off tables, climbing on the desks that littered the room and generally making mischief.

"That one" Luke pointed to the one that had moments earlier been in his arms. "The one that came in my room. I think he's scared. That's why he came downstairs. He must be the youngest. That's why he's not joining in. Mum, we need to get in touch with the Adipose First Family before they do anything rash or before Rani..."

"Before I what?" A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Clyde and Rani stood there. "Well Luke?" Rani quizzed. "And how come you all still in pyjamas at this time on a morning?"

"Erm" Maria moved out of the way to show the Adipose running round the attic.

"Cute!" Rani said. "But when did they get here?"

"Late last night" Clyde realised, putting the fact they were still in pyjamas and the fact that the _cute_ babies aliens hadn't been there when they had left the day before. "Man, why didn't you call us?"

Sarah Jane turned to them. "Well, for one thing it was half eleven when Mr Smith received the distress signal, and I doubt your mum would have been too thrilled for you to be dashing round the park at that time on a night. And Rani, what would your parents think if you snuck out then. Besides they were no trouble for just the five of us. But leave them with K-9" She rolled her eyes. "And we end up with fat running around the attic and jumping on Luke's bed."

"Yeah but..." Clyde trailed off as the Adipose Luke had been holding appeared at Luke's feet again, pulling at his bottoms. "Erm Luke, I think someone wants you."

Luke looked down and smiled before picking the Adipose up. "Oh, somebody's missing its parents." He said. "Mum, maybe we should get in touch with the Family tell them we've recovered them. We don't want a repeat of the Barcelona puppies."

Clyde groaned. "Lukey-Boy, don't mention that again. You'll set her off again." He nudged Rani.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Rani wanted to keep one of the puppies" Luke said. "But Mum wouldn't let her. Or any of us. I wanted one of the young ones but how could we keep a dog that has no nose."

"Beside" Clyde butt in. "I don't think K-9 would of liked it if Buster had stayed."

Rani smiled. "It was for the best. I don't think Dad would of been too pleased if I went home from here with a no-nosed puppy. He'd go mad. And want to know what's been going on over here."

Maria grinned. "Were they cute then?" She asked Rani.

Rani smiled. "Yeah. The one Luke wanted to keep was small and cute. We named him Charlie. He was a right good boy. Unlike Buster who seemed to think K-9 was his daddy."

"Maybe we should name one of these" Maria looked at the Adipose Luke was holding. "Maybe this little fella?"

Luke smiled. "What about John?" He asked.

Sarah smiled. "Well maybe, if we ask kindly, they may let us keep him." She smiled. "And we could always say he's a soft toy."

Luke smiled. "Now, about a puppy."

* * *

By the time the Adipose First Family had arrived to pick the Adipose babies up, Maria, Rani and Sue had become attached to three of the little creatures and had named all of them, regardless of being unable to tell which ones were boys and which were girls. Even Clyde had fallen in love with the one they had called John. But unfortunately when the Family arrived, they turned down the girls' request to allow them to keep John but did say that they would let them be able to talk to him using Mr Smith.

It was just as well, Sarah thought later, that they hadn't allowed the girls to keep him, as moments after the Family teleported back to their ship, the door bell rang and Chrissie's voice called through the letter box. "Hello."

Soon, they were all sat in the front room with cups of tea. Sarah decided to approach the subject. "So, Chrissie. What brings you here? On the day before your wedding."

Chrissie put her cup down. "Well, I was hoping I could stay her" She said politely. "And hoping we could have a girly night in. You know me, you, Sue, Gita and a few friends. Well, actually just the four of us. Maybe your mum might like to come along as well Clyde."

Sarah was surprised. "Well, since you asked nicely. Sure, why not. Besides, you were planning on getting ready here tomorrow anyway. But what about a hen party?" Sarah asked, surprised Chrissie was turning down a night-out for a night in.

"Oh, me and the girls had a hen weekend a few weeks ago. Before Maria got back from America." Chrissie said. "Besides, a girly night in will give me a chance to get to know you lot a bit better." She smiled.

"But" Sarah nodded towards the teens. "What about Luke and Maria? You're forgetting they are living here."

Luke smiled. "I could always stay at Clyde's" he suggested. And turned to Maria. "And maybe Maria and Rani could have a girly sleepover." He added.

"But then..." She nodded at Alan, who grinned.

"Maybe me and Haresh could have a manly chat, down the pub" He said. "Anyway, moving on."

* * *

Luke smiled as he and Maria began packing overnight backs. Clyde had already gone home to inform Carla of what was happening and also to try and get her to buy alcohol for him and Luke. Rani had done the same thing but was being discrete so her dad didn't find out.

"All sorted?" Luke asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah" She said nervously.

"Hey" he said moving to hug her. "It'll be fine."

"Except the fact I'll be in my old house, in my old room with the people who bought the house from us." She looked like she was ready to cry. "Beside, I'm more concerned about what you and Clyde are gonna get up to tonight. Don't tell him too much about us, got that?"

"I won't" Luke smiled "Besides, you forget I have to drink a lot before I get drunk. More likely it'll be Clyde spilling his secrets." Luke grinned. "Now, come on."

* * *

"So, what going on between you and Luke?" Rani asked Maria after they had heard their dads head for the pub. The girls had sneaked the alcohol Gita had bought them upstairs and were about to start their chat.

"Nothing" Maria answered quickly. Too quickly Rani thought.

"So what, you two aren't dating?" Rani replied.

"Yes, we're dating. But nothing else has happened, ok?"

"Oh, right. Then again, this is Luke we're talking about" Rani said. "He wouldn't just start dating someone and try sleeping with them straight away. Unlike Clyde..." Rani trailed off.

Maria put it together. "You want to tell Clyde how you feel" She said. "Before he starts dating some blond bimbo." She giggled.

"Yeah, do want anything from the kitchen?" Rani asked.

"Yeah, but why don't you let me get them?" Maria offered. "What do you want?"

"The big bags of crisps" Rani said as Maria opened the door before she headed out of the room and down towards the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. She moved to answer it. But as soon as she opened the door, a bag was pushed onto her head and she felt a sharp blow in the same place knocking her unconsciousness.

"Good job, son" a female voice said. "One target down, one more to go. Soon Sarah Jane, soon you and your precious Doctor will be down on your knees begging for my mercy."

* * *

After a few minutes Rani started to wonder what Maria was doing. Slowly and carefully, she headed down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw the front door stood wide open and no sign of Maria.

"Maria?" Rani called. "Maria!" Now she was worried. What had happened to Maria? She wouldn't run away. Not after the last time she had with Luke. Maybe she had gone over to Sarah Jane's to see her mum. But then Rani saw a black van sat outside with a women getting into the driver's seat. "Hey!" Rani called, starling the women who slammed the door shut before putting her foot down. Rani ran from the house to try and stop it but she wasn't quick enough. Knowing what she needed to do, she ran back down the path into her house, grad her keys, ran back outside locking the door behind her before belting across the road to number 13 and banging on the door.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming" Sarah Jane's voice came though the letterbox. The door slowly opened. "Rani? What's the matter?" The others were stood in the living room doorway.

Rani gulped. "It's Maria. She's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**Right, Chapter 4 should be here either later on or tomorrow.**

**Please review and give me your comments.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	4. Meanwhile

**I said I would have this finished on Saturday. Well I did, but I hadn't had Internet connection for the last two days. So, here is Chapter 4. And see my end note for important information. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Meanwhile

"Come on Lukey-Boy, spill the beans. Have you and Maria done anything yet?" Clyde slurred as he and Luke sat in his room, both playing on his X-Box and drinking at the same time. Since Carla had gone the same time Luke had arrived with Sarah Jane (She'd got a lift), the pair were now feeling the effects.

"Except kissing, no. Nothing" Luke slurred. "But we have shared a bed twice before."

Clyde gasped. "Really?" Luke nodded. "When?"

"Well, first time was in Danemouth. Well, we slept on the same bed but were in separate sleeping bag in mum's old double one. And then the night after, when Mum and Alan had brought us home, Maria went to the toilet and got into my bed when she came back."

"Oh, man. Your sixteenth you need to have loads of booze for everyone. You have invited everyone, haven't you?"

"Yeah" Luke said before standing up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"No" Clyde said. "On second thoughts, bring the big bag of crisps and the popcorn up with you."

Luke headed downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock on the door. He moved to answer it, but as he open the door he felt a bag being stuffed onto his head before he was pulled out of the door and being bundled into the back of a vehicle. As he sat up, he heard talking.

"Have we got both targets mother" a male voice said. Luke gasped at the voice. It sounded exactly like his voice.

"Indeed my son" an old female voice replied. "Maria Jackson, Luke Smith and Amelia Pond. Soon we will have Sarah Jane Smith and the Doctor grovelling at our feet. Miss Smith will want her precious son and the girl he's dating who she sees as a daughter, while the Doctor will want to save his precious companion as will Mrs Pond's husband. At least that girl has a strong will, enough to make her husband take her surname. And now to base."

_

* * *

_

How long does it take to get a bag of crisps and popcorn?

Clyde thought as he stumbled down the stairs. As he turned on the small landing, he noticed the front door stood wide open and no sign of Luke. And Clyde knew Luke well enough to know he wouldn't pull a trick on him. So where was he?

Clyde finished stumbling down the stairs and out the door to see a black van sat at the bottom of his drive. As he started down the drive, the van pulled off. Clyde ran out into the road to try and chase it. But as he reached the middle of the road, he collided with somebody running from the direction the van seemed to have come from. "Oi, watch it!" Clyde yelled as he managed to stay standing. His victim on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"You watch it!" The man said as he picked himself up from the floor. "What's a kid like you doing running into the road."

"RORY!" A second figure came running down the road from the direction the other man, Rory Clyde assumed, had come. As he pulled up, Clyde saw what he was wearing. He was dressed in a brown tweed jacket, a red patterned shirt, a red bow tie, rolled-up trousers with red braces and black boots. He seemed to be looking at Clyde in a way that said that they had met before. "Clyde Langer?" He asked. The way he said it reminded Clyde of someone.

"Doctor?" Clyde asked. The man nodded. "God, Sarah Jane said you could change your face but I didn't think she was serious!" he said.

"Doctor, you know him?" Rory asked.

"Yes. He is the mate of the son of the person I was bringing you and Amy to visit. Except we were aiming for tomorrow and we lost Amy."

"You've lost one of your companions?" Clyde asked before remembering. "She wasn't taken in a black van was she?"

"Yes, that's why we're chasing it. Why?"

"Because Luke has just been taken!" Clyde said as his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID before answering. "Rani? What...What...Maria's just been taken!...So was Luke...Listen where are you?...Sarah Jane's...Right, I'm on my way." He hung up before turning to head back inside. "Wait there, let me just get changed." Clyde ran back inside up to his room, changed quickly from his nightwear into a pair of jean and t-shirt before heading back downstairs and out the door, locking it behind him before joining the Doctor and Rory. "Right, follow me." He turned to head in the direction the Doctor and Rory had come from. The Doctor headed off after Clyde. Rory sighed before running after the pair.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Sarah Jane to Clyde's arrival. But as she opened the door she was surprised to see Clyde stood with two other men. One was dressed in a check shirt with a padded vest jacket. The other was wearing a brown tweed jacket, a red patterned shirt, a red bow tie, rolled-up trousers with red braces and black boots.

"Clyde" Sarah hissed. "I thought you would know better than to talk to strangers."

"Sarah Jane" Clyde said, pushing the tweed man in front of her. "Allow me to reintroduce The Doctor."

"Hello Sarah Jane" The Doctor said. "I hear your son and his girlfriend have been kidnapped. Well, you just got two extra helper."

* * *

**So, Luke's been kidnapped as well! What's going to happened?**

**Well, you don't have to wait that long. Due to my lack of internet these past two days, I have the remaining six chapters all written and sat waiting on my computer. However, I have noticed a few spelling and grammer errors so I will correct them before posting them. So expect the next chapter later this week followed by one every three day. I have also started the next story in the series and will hope to have a few chapters of that ready to upload as soon as this is all finished. I actually hope to have the whole series of stories finished before the end of the year.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	5. Kidnapped

**Ok, I decided to upload the next two chapters early. This one was possiablily the easiest to write. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Kidnapped

Alan and Haresh had barely made it to the pub before Alan received the call from Sarah Jane to tell them that Maria had been kidnapped. By the time they reached Sarah Jane's house, they saw Sarah Jane letting Clyde and two complete strangers into the house before calling to them. For the first time since finding out about the aliens, he could hear fear in her voice.

"Sarah Jane" Alan said as he and Haresh walked up the drive. Haresh headed straight in to his daughter to find out what happened. "What's the matter?"

"Whoever got Maria" She said. "Has got Luke as well." Alan pulled her into a hug. "And one of the Doctor's companions" She whispered, pointing to the man wearing tweed. "Alan, who would want to kidnap our children?"

"I don't know Sarah Jane" Alan said, as he broke the hug as Chrissie headed towards them. "I don't know."

"Alan" Chrissie said before breaking down in his arms. "Who would do such a thing? Who would?"

"I don't know" Alan repeated, before asking "Have you told Ivan?"

Chrissie pulled out of the hug. "No. No, he wouldn't be in. Sorry, he won't be in any state to help. He and his mates have gone out on a stag night."

Haresh came up to Sarah Jane. "Sarah, I'm afraid we can't help. Rani isn't in any state to help. Sorry."

"No, don't apologise" Sarah said. "It might be best if you and Gita take Rani home. She was in hysterics when she came over here. She was blaming herself."

"Right. Thanks Sarah Jane" Haresh repeated. "We'll see you in the morning." He herded Gita and Rani out of the door and back across the road.

Carla came up to Sarah Jane. "Right, sorry but I'm off too. Clyde can stay and help but I want him to ring me first thing in the morning regardless of whether you have found Luke and Maria or not." Carla hugged Sarah Jane before setting off towards home.

Sarah grinned at Chrissie. "I think it's time."

Chrissie smiled. "Right then, let's find our kids Sarah Jane."

"You've always known that was her name, haven't you?" Alan quizzed.

"Yes, and I remember the Sontaran too" Chrissie chuckled at Alan's expression. "So, who is this then?" She asked, pointing at the tweed man.

"I'm the Doctor" he said. "And this is Rory Pond."

"Williams" Rory sighed. "My wife, Amy, she was kidnapped too."

"So" Sue said "we have three missing people who all have connections to you, Doctor."

"Yes" The Doctor said "And you are?"

"Captain Susan Sullivan of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce based in Washington DC" She replied. "And before you ask, yes I am Harry's daughter. And I'm carrying his grandchild."

"What?" Chrissie said. "Well, that explains why you wouldn't touch my secret punch."

The Doctor stood wide mouthed. "Well, just like your dad. You wouldn't happen to know Martha Jones, would you?"

"Indeed. We're still in touch despite the fact she doesn't work for UNIT anymore" Sue said.

"Anyway, Sarah Jane. I already know who has Luke, Maria and Amy." The Doctor said.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Hilda Winters!"

* * *

The van pulled up outside 26 Charley Grove. The front doors opened and out stepped Hilda Winters and her son Lucius.

"Mother" Lucius said. "Will I see you again?"

Hilda chuckled. "You will my child" she said "As soon as I have Miss Smith and the Doctor begging at my feet, you will join me to destroy Master Smith, as you have wanted since the moment I found you."

"Indeed mother" Lucius walked towards the house. "Good night mother."

"Good night my prince" Hilda watched her son open the front door and enter the house. Once inside, Hilda sighed, seemingly in the knowledge that that could be the last time she sees her son again. From what she had seen, Sarah Jane was very protective of her son and would do anything to both protect and save him. And if the Doctor was with her, she was done for. Except for now, she had the upper hand.

* * *

**So, the perfect team. And a secret of Luicus Winters! Just who is he? Well, that won't be answered until later and fully exploded in the story after the next one.**

**Chapter 6 will be here later on.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	6. Held Hostage

**Chapter 6. This is just one long scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

Held Hostage

In a warehouse nearly to what had been the Bubble Shock factory, Hilda Winters had finished tying up her two teenager victims. One was unconscious; the other was awake and shouting at the top of his voice. "Let me go!" he yelled.

"Oh be quiet Luke Smith" Hilda snapped.

Luke was stunned. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know all about you. An artificially-grown human, created by the Bane in an attempt to invade. Saved and adopted by Miss Sarah Jane Smith!" Hilda hissed. "And soon she will come to save you. And then..."

"Who are you?" Luke asked "And what do you want from me?"

"Who am I? Didn't your mother tell you about me? I am Hilda Winters. And I am your mother's worse enemy" Hilda replied. "And what do I want from you? Just to attract your mother here so I can have my revenge."

"She will stop you" Luke said.

"Oh, by the end of the day she and her precious Doctor will be begging at my feet" Hilda said.

Luke gasped. Why would she be after both his mum and the Doctor? Had his mum been travelling with the Doctor when they had encountered Miss Winter? And why would the Doctor come to rescue him and whoever the other victim was.

Hilda smiled. "And maybe it's time you met my other hostages."

Luke watched as she moved towards the other hostage and slowly removed the bag that was over their head. Luke gasped as he saw who it was. "Maria!" He cried. He saw that she was out of it. "What have you done to here?"

Hilda grinned. "She's only sleeping. We had to knock her out to avoid attracting your mother. Whereas you, well everything was correct." She slapped Maria on the check. "Come on dear time to wake up."

Maria yawned into life. "Urgh, what happened last night?" She blinked and looked around. "Luke!" She cried. "What?"

"Welcome my dear" Hilda smiled. "I am Hilda Winters. And you two love birds are my hostages." The smile disappeared. "Now, walk!" Luke and Maria walked towards a round room where they could hear a screaming sound. As they entered the room, they were surprised to see a further hostage. She was wearing a short skirt with a red top and leather jacket. "Oh Miss Pond, I've brought you some company."

"Yeah, well juts wait 'til the Doctor gets here. You won't even be able to defeat him." Miss Pond said.

"Oh, shut up" Hilda screamed "Luke Smith, Maria Jackson, meet your cell mate Amelia Pond" She pushed Luke and Maria over towards Amelia before forcing them to put the chairs down. She left the room.

"Well, this is just great" Amelia said. She turned to look at Luke and Maria. "By the way, call me Amy."

"I'm Maria" Maria said. "And this is Luke."

"Hi" Luke said, before asking. "You're travelling with the Doctor?"

Amy was surprised. "You know about the Doctor?" Then she remembered what Hilda had said. "Luke Smith. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Sarah Jane Smith, would you?"

Luke grinned. "She's my mum. And she'll be here soon. So, you do travel with the Doctor."

"Yeah, me and my husband. He was trying to take us to Rio. But so far, we ended up in Wales first time, then on a spaceship and then here and now, to met you and your mum" She turned to Maria. "And where do you fit in with all this?"

Maria smiled. "I'm his girlfriend" then the smile faded as she looked. "Oh my god, we're in our pyjamas Luke. How did they get you?"

Luke looked down. "I'd gone down to get something to eat. And to get Clyde the crisps and popcorn. And there was a knock on the door. I answered and they put a bag on my head."

"They?" Maria said. "I thought it was only her."

Luke shuffled closer to Maria. "No, there were two of them. They knocked you out because you were at Rani's. But they just graded me with a bag over my head" His voice lowered into a whisper. "The other one was a boy. Her son. And he sounded just like me."

"But that's impossible" Maria whispered. "The Bane only made you. There can't be another you!"

Luke sighed. "I don't know Maria. Maybe they had a back-up."

"But even if they did Luke" Maia said. "He wouldn't have made it out of the factory when it exploded."

Luke perked up. "You right Maria."

A cough from next to Maria reminded Luke they weren't the only ones in this. The Doctor's companion Amy was involved. And that could only mean one thing. A Double rescue.

* * *

**Ok, set up everything. And could Hilda's son be another Archtype? Just wait and see!**

**Chapter 7 coming Friday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	7. Arrival of the Doctor

**Right, next chapter. And we're back to before Luke was kidnapped to find out how the Doctor and Rory turned up outside Clyde's. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Arrival of the Doctor

**Earlier**

The Tardis landed with a bump in the middle of Ealing Park. The doors flew out and the Doctor and Rory flew out.

"Doctor, how is this going to help Amy?" Rory asked "I mean, it's been two days here since she was taken."

"Shush Rory" The Doctor said. "Listen, that note said destroy Sarah Jane, UNIT and then kill me. But I was checking. Tomorrow is the wedding day of a friend of Sarah Jane's. Well, mum of a friend of her son. Anyway, I think that's what she is planning. Kidnapped Amy and someone close to Sarah Jane" The Doctor realised. "Luke. She's after Luke. Rory, come on!" The Doctor sprinted out of the park, Rory following. As they reached the park gate, they saw a black van driving towards the nearby housing estate. "That's..." Rory cut the Doctor off.

"That's the van from the other day!" Rory said, before taking off after the van. "AMY!"

"Rory! Wait up!" The Doctor took off after Rory until Rory stopped. The van had stopped outside one of the houses. They watched as two figures dressed in black walked up the path. Moments later, they watched as the two figures returned, dragging someone between them. They opened the back door, throwing the other figure in, closed the door, exchange some words before they climbed into the front and drove off. Rory set off after it again before colliding with a figure running from the house the van pair had just come from. Rory ended up on his back on the road, his victim managed to stay on his feet. The Doctor ran after Rory. "RORY!" He called. As he approached the scene, he realised who it was that Rory had collided with. "Clyde Langer?" He asked.

Clyde looked at him for a moment. "Doctor?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. "God, Sarah Jane said you could change your face but I didn't think she was serious!" he said.

"Doctor, you know him?" Rory asked.

"Yes. He is the mate of the son of the person I was bringing you and Amy to visit. Except we were aiming for tomorrow and we lost Amy."

"You've lost one of your companions?" Clyde asked before asking again. "She wasn't taken in a black van was she?"

"Yes, that's why we're chasing it. Why?"

"Because Luke has just been taken!" Clyde said as his phone rang. The Doctor listened to the conversation. "Rani? What...What...Maria's just been taken!...So was Luke...Listen where are you?...Sarah Jane's...Right, I'm on my way." He hung up before turning to head back inside. "Wait there, let me just get changed." Clyde ran back towards the house.

Rory turned to the Doctor. "So this Miss Winters has Amy, Sarah Jane's son I'm guessing that's who Luke is and some girl called Maria. Why?" He asked.

Before the Doctor had chance to answer, Clyde reappeared. "Right, follow me." He turned to head in the direction the Doctor and Rory had come from. The Doctor headed off after Clyde. Rory sighed before running after the pair.

* * *

"Hilda Winters!"

The way the Doctor said the name cause Sarah Jane to stumble backwards. "No, oh no!" She stuttered. "She can't. I thought UNIT had caught her again." She directed the last bit at Sue.

"No" Sue said. "Hilda Winters hasn't been seen since she escaped prison. Most likely she has fled the country."

"Or" The Doctor said. "Gone under another name." He turned back to Sarah Jane. "Listen, she was driving a black van."

Sarah smiled. "Right, upstairs. We're going to find Luke, Maria and your Amy. And there is only one way to do that."

She flew up the stairs, followed by Clyde and Sue. Alan and Chrissie followed before Rory turned to the Doctor. "Does she know what she's doing?" he asked.

"What, Sarah Jane?" Rory nodded. "Sure, she's been doing this for longer than you and Amy have been alive. Now come on, you want to find your wife, don't you Mr Pond?" The Doctor nudged Rory before bounding up the stairs. Rory sighed before following the Doctor up.

* * *

As Rory entered the attic, he was astounded. It was littered with alien artefacts and other items. In one corner was what looked like a robot dog. The others were stood facing one of the attic walls.

"Mr Smith" Sarah Jane called. "I need you urgently!"

As she said that, Rory watched in amazement as the lower section of the wall opened to reveal what looked like computer control panels and the upper section rose to reveal a screen. "Yes Sarah Jane" A male voice purred.

"Mr Smith, Luke, Maria and a friend of the Doctor's called Amy Pond have been kidnapped by Hilda Winters. She was using a black Transit van. Have you anything?"

The image on the screen changed. "Indeed. I noticed the van earlier. I took the liberty of placing a laser tagging device upon it, enabling me to find its location."

"And Mr Smith" Clyde said. "Where did it go from mine?"

The image changed to a map of London before zooming in. "It is currently in Hammersmith. At number 26 Charley Grove."

"That's where the Slitheen took Luke." Alan whispered. "That was the address."

Sarah gasped before asking. "Mr Smith, who owns the house?"

"It is currently owned by a Miss Harriet Williams and her son Lucius Williams. They moved in a year and a half ago, just after the previous owners, a Mr and Mrs Stafford disappeared. The van stopped and dropped one of its passengers off there."

"So, Hilda Winter is Harriet Williams. And she has a son. Any details Mr Smith?"

"I am afraid not, Sarah Jane. I cannot find any birth certificates or adoption forms. It is as if he does not exist." The map reappeared. "It is heading back for the Ealing area."

"But where?" Sarah wondered before asking. "Mr Smith, find all properties owned by Harriet Williams."

"Searching" Mr Smith said before replying. "Two properties owned by Miss Williams. The House in Hammersmith and a warehouse unit in Ealing Business Park" The map showed the location. "It seems the van has just arrived at the location."

"Wait a minute" The Doctor said, darting forward. "Mr Smith, show all buildings in that business park."

"Indeed Doctor" Mr Smith showed the Business park map.

Sarah gasped again. "The unit she owns. It's right opposite the Bubble Shock factory."

"Wait up" The Doctor said. "You dealt with that?"

Sarah smiled. "Of course."

Rory watched as the robot dog rolled forwards towards the Doctor. "Master" the dog said.

The Doctor knelt down. "K-9!" he said before turning to Rory. "Rory Williams or Pond, whatever, allow me to introduce K-9 Mark 4!"

"Greeting Master Rory" K-9 chirped. "Mistress, will you require my assistance?"

"Maybe K-9" Sarah said. "Maybe." She turned back to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, find out the contact details for that building. It's time I had a chat with Hilda Winters."

* * *

**So, more mysteries. What is Hilda planning? And just what is it about her son? Well, the first question will be answered soon, but for the other you need to stay tuned.**

**Chapter 8 will be here on either Sunday or Monday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	8. Hilda Winters' Master Plan

**Ok, Chapter 8. And we're off the slow burner and cooking on gas. A lot of plot lines here, a few of which won't be solved until the story after the next one. But for now, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Hilda Winters' Master Plan

Hilda Winters smiled as she entered her control centre. She had built up a huge computer system in the building's attic area. She was surprised to see the computer flashing 'Incoming Call'.

"I thought I told that boy to wait" She hissed as she accepted the call. "What do you want?" She said before the image appeared.

"Hilda Winters" a familiar voice called as the image cleared.

"Sarah Jane Smith" Hilda hissed. "At last we meet again. And once again, it is I who has the upper hand. For I have your son. Now, you can either come here quietly or you can send UNIT in all guns blazing, like you did last time we met. Or had you forgot that!"

"If you don't mind me" the man behind Sarah Jane stepped forward. "Remember me, Hilda Winters."

"Doctor" Hilda hissed. "A pleasant surprise if I didn't all ready know you were here. God, you seem to always get the strong women, don't you?"

"Indeed. Now moving on, I already know the sketchy details, but tell me the plan, the whole plan."

Hilda chuckled. "Oh, I was planning to. The kidnappings were to lure you here. Originally I was only planning on kidnapping your precious Luke, but Doctor you offered yourself up on a plate. And now, went you both get here, you will begging for my mercy. And then Doctor, you will die."

The Doctor chuckled before becoming serious. "Hilda Winters. You may have Amy, Luke and Maria. But, oh, what do I have? Nothing to lose! So just remember that black day we defeated you. And then, and then, do the smart thing. Give up."

Hilda chuckled. "Oh, Doctor. I will NEVER give up. It will be you who gives up." Hilda cut the connection. "And when Miss Smith discovers the secret of my son, she will be begging me to stop torturing her son. And time to start."

* * *

Back at Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane was sat on the chasse lounge with her head in her hands. Why was Hilda Winters putting her revenge plot into action now? And what was she going to do to Luke?

"Sarah Jane" Clyde's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why is this Hilda Winters after revenge anyway?"

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane. "They don't know?" He asked.

Sarah stated at him. "They don't know a lot of things about our travels" She sighed. "Ok, the story..."

Sue cut Sarah off. "Erm, I know it. UNIT file 1523-C1."

Mr Smith powered up. "Searching."

"Erm, I was only saying that" Sue said. "I wasn't asking for you to search for the file."

Mr Smith continued searching. "File found. The Scientific Reform Society case. Under the cover name of Think Tank, they tried to use a robot to steal the codes for the nuclear missiles of the United States of America, China, and Russia and were going to fire unless the world came to their terms. After the robot when berserk, UNIT stormed in and arrested most of the members. Some, including their leader Miss Hilda Winters, escaped only to be caught by MI5 in the following weeks and months. All of the members had been sent to prison, those who were of low rank for a few years, the middle rank members were just being released now while those at the top, including Miss Winters, had been sentenced to life with no chance of parole. However, Hilda Winters escaped prison on the 24th August 2008. And hasn't been caught yet." He said.

Clyde stated. "That date. That was the day..."

"The date Bubble Shock" Alan said. "The day after me and Maria moved here."

"Yes" Sarah Jane said. "And I have known since then that she had escaped. Sir Alistair told me." Then she remembered. "Sir Alistair! Maybe..." Then she saw the time. "No, I don't think Doris will be pleased if we wake them up at this time. But maybe it should just be us seven that sort this out."

The Doctor grinned. "No guns?"

Sarah smiled. "No guns!"

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Luke was desperately trying to loosen the ropes tied round his arms. He needed to escape. He had managed to get over to the intercom and listen to Miss Winters and his mum's conversation. He didn't want to be tortured. And what secret about Miss Winters' son? Was he the other kidnapper? Was he another archetype? Were the two of them the same? Had the Bane made another like him?

The opening of the door brought Luke out of his thoughts. He watched as Miss Winters entered the room. "You are coming with me, Luke Smith." She stated, moving to untie Luke from the chair. Luke knew he only had one chance to escape. And he had to take it. As the ropes feel, Luke lashed out at his captor, only to have his wrists grabbed. "Nice try. Don't forget, I have faced your mother before. Now move." She marched Luke out of the room and towards the control room.

As they entered, Luke looked round at the machines. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "You built this?"

Hilda nodded. "Me and my son." She moved towards Luke. "You and he are so alike, you won't believe."

"What do you want from me?" Luke asked again. "And where are the girls?"

Hilda chuckled. "All I want from you is getting your mother here. And the girls are still in the room we have just come from. I just dimed the lights."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"I know your plan. I know you plan to torture me."

"Oh, that isn't my plan. That is my son's plan. He wants to see you and your mother suffers the humiliation that I have been made to."

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Your mother has never told you" Luke shock his head. "Well, me and your mother clashed back in the Seventies. I was head of the Scientific Reform Society. Your mother and that infuriating Doctor stopped our plans for world domination and I was caught by MI5 a week after they foiled me. I was sentenced to life imprisonment. However during the Bubble Shock crisis, I managed to put my escape plan into action. And here I am, two years later. And time for my revenge and then my original plan. For a society governed by science. And you Luke will be one of my assistants in that plan."

"No!" Luke said. "Science may be needed in society but you can't run society with it."

"But Luke, you will join me. Or you will be destroyed!"

"I would rather be dead that live in a society like that." Luke said, distracting Hilda long enough to send a small sonic pulse to Mr Smith. He knew that help would soon be on the way.

* * *

**So, Hilda's plan is revealed. And her son's has one as well. But still the mystery of Luicus Winters remains. Just who is he?**

**Chapter 9 will be here on Tuesday, and Chapter 10 on Thursday Afternoon GMT.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	9. Victory Vie Names are Smiths

**Ok, Chapter 9. And the plot reaches its climax. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Victory Vie Names are Smith

Back at 13 Bannerman Road, Sarah Jane and the Doctor were planning their rescue mission, using the floor plan of the building they had received from Mr Smith. Chrissie, Alan and Sue had gone to bed. Chrissie, despite being upset about Maria being kidnapped, had gone to make sure she didn't look all watery eyed at the wedding in the morning. Sue had gone on Alan's say-so.

"Sarah Jane" Mr Smith piped up. "I have just received a sonic pulse emanating from the factory unit."

Sarah smiled. "Luke! He had his sonic the whole time."

The Doctor smiled at Sarah. "Built your son a sonic then?"

"No" Sarah smiled. "He built it himself. A sonic pen. But Doctor, how are the four of us going to get there quickly. We don't have Bessie now."

"Bessie?" Rory asked.

"Don't ask" Clyde slapped Rory on the arm. "Otherwise we'll be here all day. Speaking of which, Doctor. Where's the Tardis?"

The Doctor looked at Clyde for a moment, before answering. "Oh, it's in the Park. But I have a plan. K-9, can you connect with Mr Smith and transfer Tardis Base Codes."

K-9 wiggled his tail and ear sensors for a moment. "Master, linking with that computer affects this unit's sensors."

The Doctor looked at K-9. "And that means?"

"It means he gets on his nerves" Clyde said. "K-9, if we don't do that, Luke and Maria will be tortured."

K-9 thought for a moment, before extending his eye sensor to connect to Mr Smith. "Transferring Tardis Base Codes."

Mr Smith's screen displayed a series of numbers Rory couldn't understand. After a few seconds, Mr Smith spoke. "Activating Tardis Auto Pilot. Sarah Jane, Clyde, Doctor, Rory, might I suggest you move."

As Mr Smith spoke, the ancient engines of the Tardis reverberated around the attic, landing the same spot where, months earlier, Sarah Jane and the last Doctor had been talking after her wedding. The Doctor grinned. After it had fully materialised, the Doctor pulled out his key and opened the door.

Sarah Jane turned to K-9. "K-9 with us. Mr Smith, power down."

"Indeed Sarah Jane" Mr Smith sighed as he closed up.

K-9 trundled towards the Tardis. As he reached the doors, he spoke. "Activating Hover Mode." K-9 hovered through the door. Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rory smiled at each other before following the Doctor and K-9 inside.

Sarah Jane and Clyde gasped as they entered. Gone was the coral struts, the round surrounding walls, round console and floor grating. Instead the interior was a mix-match of difference styles, the walls more of a six-sided shape, the console was now hexagonal and the floor was now glazed, with the underneath visible. There were two sets of stairs leading further into the Tardis.

"Right" The Doctor called, before noticing the look on the pair's face. "Oh, yes right. You haven't seen the renovations. What do you think?"

Sarah Jane smiled. "I like the original, and the coral. But, yeah, I like this one as well."

"Wait" Rory asked. "The Tardis has been different."

"Yes" Sarah said. "Last time I saw the Doctor the Tardis was made of coral. And when I travelled with him, it was cliental white."

"Ok, ok" The Doctor butted in. "Before you start comparing notes, we have a wife, a son and his girlfriend to save. And a mad women to stop. Ready, off we go."

* * *

Back in the factory, Maria was worried. She and Amy seemed to have been plunged into complete darkness. But all Maria could think about was Luke. Where was he?

* * *

Upstairs, Luke was scared. Miss Winters had taken him out of the control room and locked him in a large storage cupboard. He wasn't sure if this was where he would meet Miss Winters' son or if this was just a holding pen until his mum and the Doctor turned up. Hoping and praying, Luke was relieved when he heard a familiar sound. He turned away from the door to see the Tardis materialise at the rear of the cupboard.

The door opened. "Right, seems we've landed in a cupboard." A man said as he stepped out of the Tardis. Luke couldn't believe his eyes. The man was dressed in a tweed jacket with brown elbow patches, a red patterned shirt, a red bow tie, rolled-up trousers with red braces and black boots. The way he looked at Luke, he seemed to be saying 'You know me.' "Sarah, I've found Luke."

"Luke!" Luke watched as his mum barrelled out of the Tardis.

"Mum!" He shouted as he ran towards her, the pair catching each other in a hug. Luke looked at the man again. "Doctor?" The man nodded. Luke looked at him again. "What are you wearing?"

The Doctor chuckled. "What. Bow ties are cool. And a fez. They are cool as well. And by the way, you can talk mister PJs!"

"I had no choice!" Luke grinned before seeing Clyde and another man exit the Tardis.

"Alright Lukey Boy" Clyde asked. Luke nodded. "Good 'cause you still haven't got me those crisps!" Luke chuckled before throwing an evil look.

"Right, this is all well and dandy" The man said. "But aren't we supposed to be finding Amy?"

Luke realised who the man was. "You're Rory?" He nodded. "I know where Amy is. And Maria. We just have to get out of here without Miss Winters finding out."

Sarah smiled before pulling a small whistle out of her pocket and blowing on it. Out of the Tardis door flew K-9. "K-9, are you ready?"

"Affirmative Mistress" K-9 chipped, before extending his eye probe and pointing it at the door lock. "Door unlocked Mistress. Will you require my further assistance?"

"Certain K-9, we need you to scan for Maria's DNA" Sarah said.

"Scanning" K-9 said as Luke opened the door to check there was nobody outside. "Follow me." K-9 trundled out of the door and turned right. The gang followed him.

* * *

Hilda Winters smiled. She knew the Doctor and Sarah Jane had arrived. She now just had to wait. And she knew they had landed in the cupboard where she had put Luke. She had done that on purpose since she knew Luke would head straight for the room he had started in. However, she was one step ahead. She had already rounded the girls up and brought them to the control room.

She however, didn't expect the control room door to open to reveal a small robotic dog. "Mistress Maria located Master Luke."

Luke, Sarah Jane, the Doctor and two others appeared in the doorway. Luke bent down. "Good job K-9."

"Affirmative Master Luke" K-9 chipped.

"Sarah Jane Smith. At last we meet in the flesh once again." Hilda said.

"It's been too long Hilda Winters" Sarah said, stepping forward. "And like last time, this encounter will result in you heading for prison."

"Oh, I don't think so" Hilda smiled. " this encounter will result in you heading for prison."

"Oh, I don't think so" Hilda smiled. "You see, this building and my house in Hammersmith are in the name of Harriet Williams. Therefore, nothing to make the police suspect she is little old me."

"Oh, I don't think your plan has worked" Sarah said. "You see, my computer has tipped the police and UNIT off and both are on their way here as we speak. You're going back to jail Harriet."

"Well, not the same one" The Doctor said. "That one was destroyed. But you will be taken back to live the rest of your life inside."

Hilda resigned herself to her fate. "You win again, Miss Smith. But a little riddle. Be ready for another blast from your recent past. For someone else is after revenge."

"But first" The Doctor said. "Where are the girls?"

Hilda walked over to a large cupboard and opened the door. Out onto the floor fell Maria and Amy. Slowly, they got to their feet and ran towards their significant others. The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Luke and the others backed out of the doorway as UNIT troops stormed the room. Hilda held her arms up. Her plan had failed.

* * *

The Tardis landed with a thud in Sarah Jane's attic. The door opened and the group stepped out. Sunlight streamed through the window.

"Doctor, what time is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"8.30 am on Saturday 24th July 2010. In time for your mum's wedding Maria, and if you don't mind us." The Doctor was cut off by the opening of the attic door, as Chrissie, Alan and Sue entered the room.

"Maria!" Chrissie exclaimed. Quickly, she ran over to hug her daughter. "Oh, I was so worried."

Maria was surprised. "Mum! What are you?" Then she realised. "You knew!"

"I remember the Sontaran and I know what was going on here" Chrissie said. "And I now know about the Doctor. And I have to say, he is a looker. And he and his friends are invited to the wedding."

"Actually, we have somewhere to go" The Doctor said before Amy cut him off.

"Oh, come on Doctor. And I know you have that tux in there somewhere. And I've seen the wardrobe. Rio can wait!" Amy said.

"Right" Sarah said. "That's that sorted. Come on, we have a wedding to get ready for!"

* * *

**Hilda's back in custody and everything's sorted, right? LOL WRONG! What is Hilda's secret about her son? Find out on Thursday when the final Chapter is uploaded.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	10. May I have this Dance

**Right, the final chapter. And a cliffhanger ending as a secret is revealled. Sorry for a late one after the last few uploads but the major flood of Series 4 details are out (Except the BBC haven't given us any synpoisis for the series :angry:!) Anyway, enjoy the big reveal!**

* * *

Chapter 10 May I have This Dance

The wedding went without a hitch. Maria and her two cousin on her mum's side were bridesmaids. And Luke smiled as Maria walked up the aisle. She looked stunning.

The reception was the best part even if the speeches were dull. Except the best man's speech. But it was much later before Luke actually got to talk to Maria.

When he finally managed to find her, she was stood talking with one of her mum's sisters. He approached the pair. "Maria" He said, as he got close.

"Luke!" Maria said, turning round.

"Maria darling, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Her auntie asked.

"Oh, oh yes. Luke, this is my Auntie Julie. Auntie Julie, this is Luke. My boyfriend." Maria said.

Julie chuckled. "Oh, your boyfriend. Not from America then, I take it." Julie asked Luke.

"No, no. I lived across the road from Maria before she moved to America" Luke said. "We've only been going out three weeks." He turned back to Maria. "Maria, may I have this dance?"

Maria was surprised. "Yes! Yes, of course. I'll speak later Aunt Julie." She smiled as Luke whisked her onto the dance floor. "I'm surprised you asked me."

"I've been practicing" Luke smiled. "Rani's been giving me lesson."

Maria smiled. "Well, you are the best dancer ever" She smiled before the music changed to a slow song. Luke pulled Maria close. "Luke, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" He whispered. "But what do you think Miss Winters meant by 'Be ready for another blast from your recent past. For someone else is after revenge' Who would want revenge?" Then Luke thought. "And she said something to me. She said that me and her son are so alike, that I wouldn't believe it."

"Have you told Sarah Jane that yet?" Maria asked.

"Not had chance" Luke admitted. "But as soon as we get home." The song ended and change into a disco-type song. The pair pulled apart just in time to see the Doctor take to the dance floor in some sort of weird dance. Even Clyde and Rani were up dancing now. Luke smiled, all thoughts of Hilda Winters gone from his mind. Until later.

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later

"Sarah Jane Smith. I have a visiting order to see Miss Hilda Winters." Sarah Jane said as she arrived at HMP Broadfield. She was just glad the kids had gone down to Cardiff for the day. She wasn't proud to be visiting Hilda.

"Right this way miss" The guard said, before leading Sarah Jane to the visiting room. There, sat in the middle of the room was Hilda Winters. Sarah Jane thanked the guard before walking over to the table. The only other person in the room was a UNIT guard who was busy on his radio.

"Hilda" Sarah said.

"Sarah Jane Smith" Hilda said. "I'm surprised you came."

"Cut the chit-chat" Sarah snapped. "Why do you want to see me?"

"To tell you something" Hilda said before sighing. "About my son."

Sarah gasped. "What about your son?" She asked.

Hilda sighed. "The day I escaped, I used a tunnel. I ended up underneath the Bubble Shock factory and there was a secret Laboratory. And there was..."

"An fourteen year old boy" Sarah Jane realised. "There's another Archetype. Luke has a twin!"

* * *

**So, did you guess it? Lucius and Luke are twins! And Hilda was in the Bubble Shock Factory when it exploded. But how? All this questions will be answered. But not yet. Yes, I am that evil. You have to wait until after we find out exactly what Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani get up to Cardiff while Sarah Jane is visiting Hilda. 'A Day in Cardiff' coming next Thursday.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


End file.
